Gosei Sentai Dairanger
, translated into English as '''Five-Star Squadron Great Ranger', is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It is the seventeenth programme in the long-running Super Sentai franchise of tokusatsu programmes produced by Toei, following Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. It was originally broadcast from February 19, 1993 to February 11, 1994. The series was released in the United States by Shout! Factory on November 10, 2015.https://twitter.com/ShoutFactory/status/619710422246137856 A trailer for the series was on the American Zyuranger DVD after the end of the final episode. Certain action footage from this series was used in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, however, this mostly consisted of the scenes featuring the Dairanger mecha, which were used as Zords (in this case, the Thunderzords) in Power Rangers; the hand-to-hand fight scenes were limited to Zyuranger footage and material filmed specifically for the American show. The Core 5 Zyuranger costumes were instead used in the american footage. The only footage showing any of the Dairangers in the English adaptation was limited to the KibaRanger footage being used for footage involving the White Ranger in battle. The Core 5 costumes in the footage weren't used in Power Rangers until Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Plot Over 8,000 years ago, the Daos civilization flourished in Southern China. The Daos Empire consisted in three tribes: Dai, Shura (ancestors of today's humanity) and Gorma who lived harmoniously. However, one day the Gorma Tribe tried to take over the Empire. Thus began the war between the Gorma and the Dai Tribe. The battle continued for 5,000 years, led by the Gorma Triumvirate. The Mythical Chi Beasts appeared to oppose the Gorma, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five Dai warriors' chi powers had increased to the point where they could control the Mythical Chi Beasts. The war ended with the disappearance of both the Dai and Gorma Tribes. In 1993, the Gorma Tribe, one of the Daos' two missing branches, revived to take over the world. To counter them, Master Kaku assembled a team of five youths with high levels of chi. They became the Dairangers of present time. Characters "Five stars, shining in the heavens! Gosei Sentai Dairanger!" Dairangers Allies *Master Kaku/Chief Officer Jiaxu (1-48) **First Lieutenant Zilong (45 & 46) *Youko (1, 7 & 15) *Iron Face Chouryou (7 & 8) *Kujaku (9-41) *Grandmaster Yufang (13, 14 & 29-31) *Xiao Qiao (14) *The Three Gorma Stooges (15, 24 & 40) **Company President Gravestone **Teacher Telephone **Boss Kamikaze *Kou's Mother (17-48) *Kameo (22-50) *Daijinryuu (37-50) *Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba / Garouki (26-39) *Media Magician (33) *All Super Sentai **Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **Choujin Sentai Jetman **Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Ninja Sentai Kakuranger The Gorma Tribe *Gorma Emperor XV (20-49) *Gorma Emperor XVI / Lieutenant Colonel Shadam (1-50) Senate Level *General Tenpou (17-48) *Archbishop Saw (7 & 8) *Gorma/Combined Four Deva Kings (20 & 28-31) **Touhouten **Hoppouten **Saihouten **Nanpouten *Akomaru (17-22 & 31-44) **Three Ladies (17-22) ***Lady Earring (17 & 18) ***Lady Necklace (17-20) ***Lady Ring (17-22) **Ikazuchi (42-44) Military Level *Gorma Triumvirate **Lieutenant Colonel Shadam (1-50) **Lieutenant Colonel Gara (1-49) ***Wraith Gara (41) **Major Zydos (1-48) *Cotpotros *Gorma Minions **Great King Ojaru (Movie) ***Baron String (1, 2 & Movie) ***Purse Priest (2 & Movie) ***Key Jester (3, 4 & Movie) ***Lipstick Songstress (5, 6 & Movie) ***Duke of Cards (Movie) **Master Mirror (9) **Baron Sakura (10) **Father Magnet (11) **Tofu Hermit (12) **Kabuki Novice (13 & 14) **Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist (16) **Heatwave Hood (23) **Copy Empress (25) **Pot Taoist (26 & 27) **Fast-Talking Player (29 & 30) **Bird Cage Vagabond (32) **General Cactus (34) **Sergeant Cannon (35) **Count Kaleidoscope (36) **Great Famous Pachinko Player (37 & 38) **New Gorma Monster (50) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Gosei Sentai Dairanger *'Ending': Oretachi Muteki sa!! Dairanger *'Mecha Theme': Ryuseioh ~Dairenoh Theme~, Won Tiger no Uta *Ai no Soldier *Utuskushii Hana no You ni *Ikki ni Shuuchuu! *Goma Goma Gorma *Kaze no Senshi *Hi wo Fuke Dai Buster *Chikai Cast * Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star: * Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star: * Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star: * Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star: * Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star: * Kou of the Howling New Star: * Master Kaku: * Grandmaster Yufang: * Kujaku: * Kou's Mother: * Kameo: * Gorma Emperor XV: * Lieutenant Colonel Gara: * Zydos: * Shadam: * General Tenpō: * Akomaru: * Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba: Voice actors * Narrator: * Byakkoshinken: Wataru Abe * Daimugen: }} * Boss Kamikaze: * Teacher Telephone: Akiko Muta * Company President Gravestone: Takuzou Kamiyama * Kabuki Novice: Guest actors * Shoukyou: * Kazu's clone: * Shōichirō Takamura (human form of Media Magician): Suit actors * RyuuRanger: Naoki Ōfuji (大藤 直樹 Oofuji Naoki) * ShishiRanger: * TenmaRanger: Shōji Hachisuka (蜂須賀 昭二 Hachisuka Shoji) * KirinRanger: * HououRanger: Rie Murakami (村上 利恵 Murakami Rie) * KibaRanger: * RyuseiOh (main)/Dairen'ō, Wang Tiger/Kibadaiō, Daijinryū: Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki) * RyuseiOh (sub): * Teacher Telephone, Cotpotro: Stage Shows * Dairanger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Dairanger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Dairanger Stage Show at Return of TyrannoRanger Nostalgia * Dairanger Stage Show at Super Hero Nostalgia Use in Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers would use mecha, monster, and KibaRanger footage, but only to a limited extent and never using the other five Dairangers. This led to some very awkward fight scenes as the Power Rangers fought Dairanger monsters that - as Saban didn't have the suits - were never onscreen with them, or Zyu2 monsters fighting Dairanger mecha in the same way. Since Saban had still paid for all this footage, they tried for years to find a way to use it. This was still carrying on into Lost Galaxy. Eventually they gave up. Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 43:38 to 45:04 Eventually the suits showed up in Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce. First, RyuuRanger makes an appearance in Troy's flash forwards to the Legendary Battle; and a ShishiRanger Key was used at San Diego Comic Con, with Dairanger appearances in the Super Megaforce promo. Finally, the Rangers turned into the Dairangers in "Earth Fights Back" (and later "Samurai Surprise"), as the Legendary Squadron - thus using an extra minute of Gokaiger footage. Notes *The series name Dairanger or Dairenjā can be taken as a pun on, or reference to, the Chinese city of Dalian (大連), which when given a Japanese reading would be pronounced as Dairen. The Kanji 大連 themselves have a meaning of "great tribe", in reference to the Dai tribe instrumental to the series plot. However, no official Kanji or translation has been given for Dairenjā. Within the series, the word "Dairanger" is used as a proper noun. The Kanji 大連 are used only within the name of the mecha Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh. *This is the first Sentai team to do a suitless rollcall due to losing their powers. *This is the first Sentai team since Choushinsei Flashman to not feature a Black Ranger and the first to feature the original Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink main team formation. *This is also the first Sentai team since Choujuu Sentai Liveman to have a Green Ranger on the core team. *This is the only season until Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger to have a White Ranger as a Sixth Ranger. *While never fully adapted outside of costumes, Zord footage, and monster footage for PR Season 2, that season and others have had used some of the Dairanger costumes and props: **In ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Seasons 2 & 3, the Dairen-Oh and Won Tiger suits appeared in American footage and the Kiba Ranger suit was used as the White Ranger suit for the rest of Season 2 and throughout Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. However the core Zyuranger suits from the previous season were primarily used throughout Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **In'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, the Dairangers' Aura Changer was used as the morpher for the second Magna Defender, Mike Corbett. ***It was also rumored that the Dairanger suits were going to be used as "Ancient Rangers" that were most likely the predecessors to the Galaxy Rangers. However, plans for the later half of Lost Galaxy were changed following Valerie Vernon's leukemia diagnosis. **In ''Power Rangers Wild Force, Master Org's appearance was based upon Gorma Emperor XV's costume. *The original name for this season was supposed to be Daikenger. *Dairanger is at present the last Super Sentai series to feature round metal badges symbolizing a team on the ranger uniform shared across team members, a semi-recurring trait in Sentai series up to then. Although Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger featured badges on its uniforms, they instead featured individual designs to represent the wearer rather than a standard team design. *In the Indonesian Dub, Dairanger was renamed to "Star Ranger". *This is the second series to get an official DVD Set release in the US, thanks to Shout! Factory. See Also External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/dyranger.html Gosei Sentai Dairanger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/五星戦隊ダイレンジャー Gosei Sentai Dairanger] at Japanese Wikipedia References Category: Sentai Season Category: Mystic Arms *